


年度之歌

by HeartacheNo9



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartacheNo9/pseuds/HeartacheNo9
Summary: 旧文存档克罗地亚战争背景/ 题目很大，故事很小
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić





	年度之歌

01

距离1991年3月的战争爆发已经过去了整整五个月的时间。

但事实上，卢卡·莫德里奇并没有心思为这个日子进行一些特殊的祷告活动什么的。因为战火越烧越旺，似乎并没有一场及时雨让它有丝毫停下的趋势。

他带领的一小支部队在刚刚与塞尔维亚军队的冲突中被打散了。而现在，他只能和身边仅剩的五名队员在这个位于多瑙河畔的无名小镇里进行暂时的休整——顺便尝试与上级联系。

战火席卷过后的小镇只剩下满目的沧荑和雨后陈腐的气息。倒塌的楼房碎成一地的杂乱，与某些动物制造的垃圾随意地堆在一起。远处一道危墙悬挂半空摇摇欲坠，一扇破碎的窗户，微风吹动时总发出吱呀的可怕声音。

莫德里奇的队友曼朱基奇坐在他们唯一的一辆军用越野的副驾驶上修着通讯设备。

“莫德里奇上尉，设备可以重新使用了。”

“莫德里奇上尉？莫德里奇上尉？”

曼朱基奇疑惑地扭头看窝在驾驶座的长官。

莫德里奇在发呆。

被汗水打湿的发带随意地搭在方向盘上。莫德里奇微微低着脑袋，再不受拘束的金色中长卷发耷拉下来，隐隐约约的，让人看不清他脸上的表情。

他的手里拿着一块手表。

那是块瑞士货，从曼朱基奇第一次在训练营见到莫德里奇时，那块表便在他手上戴着。记得是某次早餐时的闲聊，莫德里奇告诉他，这块表是他一个在瑞士学医的，最好的朋友送的。

那人叫什么来着？伊万拉什么……  
对了，伊万•拉基蒂奇。

曼朱基奇修理设备时，莫德里奇在脑子里默默梳理着当前的情况。

他们和大部队走散了。  
油箱里还有半箱油。  
通讯设备是坏的。  
这里是和塞尔维亚的交界地带，随时可能遇到新的敌人……

他抬起胳膊看了一眼时间，下午四点四十四分。  
希望在天黑之前可以修好设备与部队取得联系吧。也许是战场上近距离接触子弹和爆炸声的后遗症，莫德里奇觉得此刻的耳边嗡嗡直响。

他习惯性的摘下表，拇指指腹轻轻划过表盘的背面。那里刻着一排小字

“来自Raketa的爱”

莫德里奇总是靠这个让自己放松下来。是的，Raketa是拉基蒂奇的昵称，是莫德里奇心上人的名字，即使对方根本不知道有这么一回事。莫德里奇总是悲哀地想，他甚至从不敢鼓起勇气去问拉基蒂奇，这个爱，到底是以什么样的名义。是莎士比亚的Sonnet18？还是仅仅像朗费的箭与歌……

战争已经持续了五个月的时间，他和拉基蒂奇的联系也已经中断了五个月。

嘿，卢卡。你在想什么？军校里的教给你的可不是在这种时刻想念你的暗恋对象。

莫德里奇在心里小声提醒着自己。  
再说了，他在瑞士上学，那里在安全不过了不是吗？

“莫德里奇中尉？”

曼朱基奇第三次尝试时，莫德里奇才缓过神来。

“抱歉，刚刚走神了……”

莫德里奇重新戴好手表和发带，

“把我们的位置……”

“东南方向有一辆塞尔维亚的军方用车正在向这里驶来。”

暂时充当侦查员的洛夫伦打断了莫德里奇。

车内的气氛一下子被拧紧，莫德里奇依旧沉着声音：“只有一辆？”

他转身看向后座，洛夫伦放下了望远镜。

“对，看车的型号，人数上应该和我们差不多。”

“那也不能和他们正面交火。我们现在连一颗手雷都没有”，莫德里奇发动引擎，车轮在动力驱使下卷起地面上的碎石沙砾。

“全体进入备战状态。”

砰——砰砰——

伴随着一阵枪响，车的右后角猛得向下一塌。

后轮被打爆了。

“操”，莫德里奇骂了一句，“下车，就近快速找掩体！”

塞尔维亚军方的车在距离他们几百米远的地方停下，没有人从车上下来。

莫德里奇侧身蹲在车头处，左胳膊紧贴着车的铁皮。他向隐藏在旁边坍塌的楼房掩体处的洛夫伦和乔尔卢卡打了几个手势

「我来吸引注意，你们准备侧翼突击」

莫德里奇深吸了一口气，咔塔一声将弹夹推进枪膛，转身迅速向敌人方向开了几枪。

子弹划过金属擦出零星的火光。对方似乎懂得礼尚往来，很快回应了他的挑衅。

很好，莫德里奇想。

他再一次探身开枪准备将对方的注意吸引过来。

砰——

这次对方只有一发子弹，声音却和之前的略有不同，更闷，却更迅速。

子弹划破空气，不偏不倚地正好打在莫德里奇的右肩，有什么液体溅到了他的颚骨。他快速地反应过来，转身背靠着车头作为掩护。

血顺着手臂啪嗒啪嗒的滴在地上，被穿透的疼痛在这一秒席卷了他的全部神经。

对方有狙击手。莫德里奇近乎绝望地想。

他的右手再也拿不住手里的枪，左手按住伤口，可惜鲜血还是溢出了指缝。

莫德里奇大口大口地呼吸，想要缓解枪伤带来的头脑反应上的迟缓。

人在与死神擦肩前最后的记忆总是模糊的。因此当莫德里奇再回忆起这段往事时甚至记不起来自己后来又下达了什么命令。

他的记忆中仅剩的，是手雷爆炸的声音，和被扩散的气浪掀倒在地的无力感。

02

莫德里奇觉得自己的眼皮从没有像现在一样沉重过。他想动一动身体，却发现手臂不受控的僵硬。连指关节的活动都带着从未有过的酸涩感。

“拉基蒂奇先生，他好像要醒了”

陌生的女声像是从天边传来。

只是莫德里奇听到了熟悉的名字，便强迫自己努力睁开眼睛。

他看到一个白色的身影走了过来，接着画面渐渐清晰。

“谢谢你西尔莎”拉基蒂奇将手中的空针管交给同样白色大褂的女生，“可以麻烦你清点一下我们剩余的药品数目吗？”

“好的”褐发女生简单的向拉基蒂奇汇报了工作，接着转身离开。

拉基蒂奇揉了揉发酸的后颈，转过身去才发现莫德里奇咕噜咕噜地睁着眼睛在看他。

他赶紧把手放下，走到莫德里奇的床边问，“感觉好些了吗？”

“不是很痛了”他顿了顿，“只是我还有些在状况外。”

“还有，能扶我起来吗？这么被你居高临下地看着总是有点奇怪”

他像平常一样用打趣的语气和拉基蒂奇说着话，因为后者几乎已经把“担心”两个字写在了脸上。

“你还是再躺一会儿吧”拉基蒂奇驳回了对方的要求，然后走过去在莫德里奇身边蹲了下来。

他在腿整个麻掉之前尽可能给莫德里奇讲述了现在的情况。

——拉基蒂奇所属的克罗地亚第二集团军第一营队，在和塞尔维亚部队交火的过程中伤亡惨重，他们在敌人的逼近下选定撤退到这个小镇，又极为巧合的在即将到达时收到了曼朱基奇用通讯设备发送出的求救信号。他们现在依然在这座小镇，这个尚且安全的房间只是临时支了几架床成了简易的病房而已。

“我四个月前就回国了，然后投递申请，被编入了这支队伍”拉基蒂奇坦言道。

不等莫德里奇开口，那个拉基蒂奇口中的名叫西尔莎的女生便急匆匆地进了房间，

“拉基蒂奇先生！”

“她是我的助手”拉基蒂奇解释道，接着站了起来问发生了什么事

“我们被包围了。”

拉基蒂奇显得有些惊讶，可病床上的莫德里奇似乎没有什么反应。

“是陷阱”莫德里奇思考了片刻，“他们从一开始就计划好将你们逼到这里......怪不得我们会突然碰到数量很少的敌军。现在看来他们应该是准备在你们来这里前做好查看和监视。”

“对，达利奇少校也是这么说的。”西尔莎点点头，“少校说目前没有部队可以提供支援，但对方也损耗也不小，他们一时也不会有装甲车的补配，所以所幸现在只是人数上更多。”

“那就只有守住这里，祈祷支援早一点到达了”莫德里奇接上。

“还有，我们的药品消耗有些超出预料了。”西尔莎有些沉重地说。

可当拉基蒂奇接过助手手中的统计单，正在浏览其中条目时突然听到西尔莎咯咯的笑声。

“莫德里奇先生您不知道，给您的伤口取弹的时候，我可是第一次见到拉基蒂奇先生紧张的样子。我敢说他肯定手抖了，因为他让我给您注射止疼药。您和他关系一定很好吧”

拉基蒂奇明白这种感觉，就好像偶尔看到秃头老教授在实验课上犯了一次超低级错误时不得已的憋笑。而这一次他成了秃头老教授，所以他也得维护自己的面子。

“咳......再重申一遍，我没有手抖。”

“还有”，拉基蒂奇补充道：“你们能不能在我不在的时候再讨论这个话题”

西尔莎和莫德里奇共同看向拉基蒂奇，两秒钟之后莫德里奇接着说，“伊万他，之前是个特别洁癖的人。我们在一起踢球，他永远都是最先说要回家洗澡的那个人。说起来我也还是第一次见他穿这么脏兮兮的白大褂哈哈哈......相信我，这绝对可以被载入史册......”

拉基蒂奇叹了口气，觉得头有点痛。

03

接下来的几天，拉基蒂奇都在措辞如果莫德里奇问自己为什么回国参军，自己应该怎么回答。

说一半实话，是为国家。

另一半说不出口的，是为莫德里奇。

拉基蒂奇常常想起战争刚刚爆发的第一个月。他经常重复地做一个梦，梦里他在克罗地亚，莫德里奇的家里。有一个穿军装的陌生人来敲门，跟他说抱歉，接着递给他一张印有莫德里奇姓名跟照片的，死亡通知书。

他在梦中质问自己，他是一名医生，可为什么救不了喜欢的人的命？

可莫德里奇什么都没有问。

虽然他不希望拉基蒂奇一个没有经过部队训练的人卷入这场战争，不过他大概能理解对方的心情，那一半的实话，不需要提问他也可以明白。

04

拉基蒂奇低头看了一眼手表，有些恼火莫德里奇又一次忘记了来换药的时间。

于是他迅速的为剩下的伤员写好今日的用药，并把配药的任务交给了西尔莎，然后提着药箱去找莫德里奇。

他猜测莫德里奇正在他们据守的，小镇领地的“边境线”上。这里的每一个士兵都安排有轮班。而开会和执行自己的任务以外的时间，莫德里奇总是在拉基蒂奇那里帮忙，清点药品用量或是帮忙将伤员转移到二战时期遗留的一个防空洞里去。当然，他的右手还不能大幅度活动，所以也帮不上什么忙，最多只是和拉基蒂奇说说话而已。

临近黄昏，逆光下莫德里奇的身影像是被镀了层金色的边。

他看到了拉基蒂奇，于是他就站在那里，等对方走向自己。

“我真的要生气了卢卡。”

“抱歉抱歉，我只是在等下一个轮班的人”

“好吧，如果下一次你还不按时来换药......”

“那你也拿我没办法不是吗？”

莫德里奇歪头冲拉基蒂奇笑了笑——他知道拉基蒂奇最受不了这个。

于是他们进了一间废弃歪楼，莫德里奇找地方坐了下来，而拉基蒂奇则蹲在他的身前翻着自己的药箱。

“能抬起来胳膊了吗？”

莫德里奇试着用了用劲儿，然后疼得龇牙咧嘴地回答：“不太行”

拉基蒂奇没说什么，只是抬起头，开始动手解莫德里奇的上衣扣子。

“伊万！我可以自......”

“还是我来吧”

莫德里奇有些不好意思，这样的对话，单独列出来怎么都很像一些不太好的东西。

他默默地看着拉基蒂奇将扣子一颗颗认真的解开，再把自己的上衣退掉一半，方便露出肩膀。

拉基蒂奇动手为他拆绷带，手臂环过莫德里奇时看起来就像是在拥抱一样。

莫德里奇有些担心对方会听见自己加速的心跳声。他只有在这时候才可以仔细端详拉基蒂奇。小心翼翼地记下关于他的小事，拉基蒂奇发旋的具体位置，拉基蒂奇的骨节分明的手，拉基蒂奇指尖的温度，拉基蒂奇认真时脸上的小表情......每一个细节他都不想放过。

“可能会有点疼，我会轻一点的”拉基蒂奇的声音依旧很温柔。

莫德里奇点点头，顺从得像只小鹿。

这台词更糟糕了好吗！

不行不行，不能再看他了！

视线从拉基蒂奇的身上转移后的下一秒，莫德里奇的表情凝固在了脸上。

透过拉基蒂奇身后的那扇窗户，莫德里奇看到对面——不属于他们的“领地”里，

有一个人正趴在地上缓缓地向前移动，而他的身后，拖出了一道长长的血痕。

军人的敏感让莫德里奇一下子紧张起来，他咽了咽喉，对拉基蒂奇说：“伊万，麻烦你快一点，那边好像有情况。”

“怎么了？”拉基蒂奇一边询问，一边加快了速度。

“我看到窗户外面，有一个人。”

换完药后，莫德里奇走向窗边，背靠住墙壁侧身向外看。

那是一个身着塞尔维亚军装的，奄奄一息的男人。

他屏住呼吸，仔细听甚至还能听到那人轻微的呼救声。

接着莫德里奇看到窗户另一边靠墙的拉基蒂奇皱了皱眉，思索了几秒后戴上口罩，然后回到刚刚他们换药的地方开始收拾药箱。

意识到他要干什么的莫德里奇赶紧跟上去，“不可以！”

莫德里奇按住他的手，“伊万，你不可以去救他，这太危险了”

“可他已经没有战斗能力了。”

“可他穿着塞尔维亚的军装！”

莫德里奇脱口而出后才发现自己的话放错了重点。拉基蒂奇没有受过军队的军事训练，他也许没办法反应过来这可能是个陷阱.他现在过去，几百米外的树林里可能同样会有埋伏好的狙击手。就算没有，如果他真的救下了这个人，才是在他们的内部埋了一颗定时炸弹。

“就因为他是塞尔维亚人？卢卡,我是个医生.....”拉基蒂奇挣脱开莫德里奇的手，一把把口罩扯至下巴处，“他只是一个伤员而已。”

拉基蒂奇提起药箱往门的方向走

莫德里奇有些着急了，“我以上尉的身份向你下达命令，不许去！”

拉基蒂奇的脚步顿了一下，可他没有回头，而是径直走出了房间。

莫德里奇没有追出去，他回到了窗口，左手持枪瞄准窗外。

如果拉基蒂奇真的去了，他希望可以保护他的安全。

05

拉基蒂奇没有去。

那个人死了，在挣扎了很久之后。而莫德里奇就在窗边，亲眼目睹了这一切的发生。

无关乎战术无关乎阴谋，那只是一个受伤的人类而已。

莫德里奇的胸口好像被一块巨石堵住似得难受，他离开了这里，在小镇里找了一块还算干净的土壤，在上面插了一块方形的木头。没有人知道这是一块没有名字，甚至没有骨灰没有尸体掩埋的墓碑。

做完这一切后他在“碑”的旁边坐了下来，注视着西方的落日直到眼睛发疼。

某一个瞬间，那个红色的轮廓，或者说是一条红线，彻底被黑夜吞噬了。

如果不是听到远处飞机的轰鸣声，莫德里奇几乎不知道自己还要在这里坐多久。

他赶忙向防空洞方向跑去，一边在心里爆粗口

我操，他们的空中支援怎么会这么快？

来到防空洞时，外面的爆炸声已经开始响了起来。

防空洞里的电灯摇摇欲坠，莫德里奇听到他们在清点人数。

“莫德里奇先生！”西尔莎跑了过来，“拉基蒂奇先生没有跟您在一起吗？”

“事实上我们之间出了点小问题......”莫德里奇突然反应过来，

“伊万不在这里吗！”

爆炸的巨响似乎越来越密集了，防空洞的顶端偶尔会掉下来一些碎石。

莫德里奇指尖发凉，他丢下一句“我去找他！”，接着跑了出去。

“莫德里奇先生！莫德......”西尔莎焦急的声音被炸弹声淹没。空袭还在继续，谁也不知道下一秒炮弹会落在哪里。

也许莫德里奇应该等待几十秒，等空袭结束。

可他没有办法再多等0.01秒，因为那是伊万·拉基蒂奇。

楼房轰然倒下时飞出的砖块几乎擦着莫德里奇而过，他踉跄了一下，恍神间好像看到远处废墟堆成的小山坡脚有一个白色的身影。

空袭停了下来，莫德里奇加快了脚步，走近了才发现那抹白色正弯着腰在寻找什么东西，而丝毫没有发现自己的靠近。

“你在干什么拉基蒂奇！”他从身后一把扯过拉基蒂奇，“你疯了吗！你没看到天上掉下来的炸弹吗？！”

“我知道。可我在找东西。”

“找东西？！所以你就不要命了？”

莫德里奇被这个听起来像是玩笑话的理由气得不轻，他好像从没有发现拉基蒂奇有时候这么固执，还有幼稚。

“只是它对我真的很重要。我很抱歉卢卡，为今天下午发生的所有事。”

莫德里奇这时才注意到拉基蒂奇的额角有一小块伤口在流血，他有点心疼地抬起左手轻轻拭去对方眼角旁的血迹，

“伊万，我有时候真的拿你没办法”

拉基蒂奇真诚而温柔的眼神跟语气让他没办法再冲他大吼大叫。

“我也是。比如说你不来按时换药，我也没有办法”

莫德里奇瞪了他一眼，有些无奈的问：“所以你在找什么，找到了吗？”

拉基蒂奇的表情有些难堪，“这个......呃，我自己来找就好了”

“到底是什么？你不说，我就继续生你的气”

“好吧好吧，就是......”他支支吾吾，“就是那块怀表，你知道的......”

莫德里奇想起来了，关于拉基蒂奇所说的怀表，那是拉基蒂奇这么多年一直带在身边的宝贝。按理说这个年代应该没有人会再用那玩意儿了，无论在工作还是生活中，手表显然都更加方便，况且拉基蒂奇从不缺手表。所以那块怀表里，一定有什么是超越它本身的——或许是拉基蒂奇心上人的照片？爱情故事不都是这么写的？男主角的怀表掀盖里，是女主角的照片。

莫德里奇每次问他那块怀表里有什么，他都囫囵过去。关于怀表的秘密，也成了莫德里奇心里一个小小的疙瘩。

他点了点头，四下里弯腰寻找着，又有一股无名火压在心头

所以拉基蒂奇为了那块怀表连命都不要了。好吧，他没有吃醋，一点也没有。

“拉基蒂奇先生，见到您没事真是太好了”

莫德里奇听到身后传来西尔莎的声音

“抱歉让你们担心了。”

“已经没事了，但是我和卢卡还有点事要说......”

接着他听到拉基蒂奇把随后到来的人都打发走了。他心不在焉地扒拉着碎砖瓦，突然发现了一个熟悉的链子。是怀表，他找到了。

莫德里奇拽着链子把怀表拉出来，然后呆在原地。

怀表已经变形了，只是依旧保持着掀开的状态。而莫德里奇猜测许久的秘密照片上，其实是穿着高中足球校队队服的自己。

“伊万，我找到了......伊万！”莫德里奇直起身子冲起身向他看去的拉基蒂奇挥了挥手

拉基蒂奇跑过来，从莫德里奇手上接过怀表，语气中有些失落：“变形了啊。照片也是，真可惜。”

“所以这就是你一直不告诉我怀表里是什么的原因？”莫德里奇鼓起勇气，“我还以为是你喜欢的女孩子什么的......”

拉基蒂奇摆弄了坏掉的怀表许久，用刚刚好两个人可以听到的音量小声说：“是我喜欢的人啊......”

他抬起头，对上莫德里奇的目光，微笑着问面前的矮自己一头的人

“长官，请问，我可以吻你吗？”

莫德里奇的呼吸一滞，心跳似乎也骤停了一秒。他没有回答拉基蒂奇的请求，只是踮起脚尖，捧过对方的脸吻了上去。

06

那天晚上莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇并肩坐在废墟的小坡上，看悬挂在天边的月亮。

莫德里奇向拉基蒂奇解释了当时为什么不让他去救那个人。

“卢卡，你觉得这场战争，我们是正义的一方吗？”

拉基蒂奇的声音很低，很沉，正如他提到的这个话题。

“有时候我会陷入一种矛盾的心态。听父辈讲起曾经发生在巴尔干半岛，那些历史上的事情时我会很生气。可平静下来我又会想，那已经是历史了，民族对立，结果只能是将战争的种子一代代的传下去。”

“伊万，战争是没有绝对正义的一方的。我们需要做的，只是守护我们的家园和人民。克罗地亚需要独立。”

莫德里奇说，“我相信这也是你回来的理由”

拉基蒂奇笑了笑，“当然。不过还有另一个原因。”

他的眼神一直望向远方，右手向旁边摸索着牵起莫德里奇

“我觉得应该回来，也许算不上并肩作战吧，我想和你在一起。”

“好啊，那我们都要活着”

离开时莫德里奇不知道从哪里发现了一只脏兮兮的足球，他像许多年之前一样一边带球一边往前走。拉基蒂奇则插着兜走在他后面。

“卢卡！”他喊他。

“你记不记得高中的时候！我们和隔壁学校踢球，那次对面的那个又高又壮的家伙......”

“他把你绊倒了。还想用脚踢你的脑袋”莫德里奇停下来回身看拉基蒂奇

“然后你就冲过来了”

月光下的拉基蒂奇似笑非笑地看着他，莫德里奇好像明白了什么，他冲拉基蒂奇喊，

“那时候我们才十几岁！”

“承认吧卢卡！你从那时候就喜欢我了！”

莫德里奇切了一声，一脚把球踢给了拉基蒂奇。

07

克罗地亚宣布独立后的第一个冬天，在休假的莫德里奇来到萨格勒布一家医院的楼下等待即将下班的拉基蒂奇。

天空灰蒙蒙的，在飘雪，像是要将这场战争带来的伤痛埋下。

莫德里奇背对着医院大门，没有带伞。

灵敏的听觉让他第一时间注意到了身后熟悉的脚步，他在心里悄悄的数着时间，故意没有转过身去。

然后一双带有好闻的香皂味道的手捂住了他的眼睛

“猜猜我是谁？”

“笨蛋。”

END


End file.
